Eventus
by sasusaku779
Summary: He had to pay for what he did. She had to pay for all she did. It was all a game of consequence. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DNON**

Her smile was pure. Her wings were white. Light radiated off of her. Her smile was apparent. She was an angel sent to save an innocent soul.

The wind brushed past her as she soared down. Her dainty feet touched the ground. Her wings folded and disappeared from sight. Her white gown flowed down, settling along her curves.

The man was young and his heart was slowing. She walked over to him.

The moon illuminated her face, "Come, it is time," she whispered holding her hand out to him. He looked at her dazedly, his surprise ran across his face like a comet. Her laugh tinkled, "No, I am not a dream, I am here for real!" She touched his cheek with one hand, "now come with me."

He nodded dumbly and closed his eyes leaning in towards her touch. She smiled as she collected another soul.

How easy!

Clap. Clap. Clap.

She turned around, in shock, her eyes wide.

No one was supposed to be here. The time was right. She stood in the time in which humans froze, and it was she who had been assigned to take the soul.

She met the palest skin, the blackest eyes, the hauntingly beautiful face-the face that put all men to shame.

"So beautiful," she whispered in an inaudible tone. Her eyes searched him for answers. The katana hung at his back; his black trousers fell to his ankles, hugging them; he wore a vest, the color not seen. He was flawless.

It must have been minutes before he spoke.

"It is mine," he nodded towards the body and advanced towards her. His sheer being was intimidating. She took a step back as he took one forward.

The soul of the body looked at her confused, reaching out to poke her arm. She turned her head at the touch, "Oh…" Now was not the time to cower back. She had done no wrong.

"Who are you?" she stepped in front of the soul, shielding it from the creature. Her emerald eyes flashed dangerously. No human could see her, nor did he bear the white robe of an angel, and though she would rather kill then admit it, she was curious.

He stopped in his track and leaned against the wall, passing his eyes over her-his eyes trailed over the form of her pale hair, scanned over her body, blinking in a breathtakingly manner, and stopped to stare into her eyes.

She felt herself flush at the burning trail of his eyes and closed her eyes ignoring the curiosity of the soul (_"What is going on!"_). She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, the green was more striking than ever. "I shall repeat myself once more, who are you?" she spoke cautiously.

She did not let herself flinch this time as his eyes bore into hers.

He pushed himself against the solid wood, smirking, "That does not matter, what matters is…you have my soul, and I want it back," he stepped in front of her, body so close she could feel the cold aura radiating off of him. She felt his breath fan her face and she tilted her head up to look directly at him. It was amazing, hie eyes were, they spoke wonders and yet they spoke nothing. She couldn't keep her eyes on his. They were too much.

"Whatever it is you are, I cannot comply to your demand; the soul belongs in the heavens."

He stepped into the moonlight. She was aghast. He bore the markings of a human, she heard the steady beating of his heart, felt the blood running through his body, she saw him breathe, "Are you human?" Her mind racked through spells to cast to cause memory loss. The soul gripped her arm in a bruising grasp. She shook her arm out of its grasp. She was curious; what kind of human was he to be able to see an angel?

He chuckled heavily and his eyes pierced her; she saw red and with a gasp she fell to the ground.

* * *

The soul of the human went through hell. Light streaked through him like a sword. He was being punished.

The days and nights were long, he remained in pain. Sleep would not come to him; food was not given; the air was hot. He regretted the past sins.

His eyes turned from blue to dark and he rose his head ready to take a part in the underworldl

* * *

It had been a month since the incident and Sakura could not forget the dark eyes pouring into her very soul. He had entered her dreams. The breath she took to fulfill the human characteristic left in her, smelled of him. He messed with her mind.

Her master had been infuriated with the loss of the soul, and she had been sent to retrieve it after the punishment of clipped wings.

She flew down the same way she had done before.

Her foot landed on the very same grass, she sensed for the essence of that creature, who had taken the soul from her very hands. "_defluo" _she whispered underneath her breath and her being disappeared from any mystical creature within sight. She dropped to her knees and felt the grass searching for an essence of her lost soul, Yuki.

Her hands glowed red, trying to find the clue. Her pink eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her lips formed a small frown as nothing came up. She sighed and stood up. She bent to brush the dirt off her knees.

"Well, well, well, we meet again."

She turned around swiftly and met darkness, "Who's there?!" There was no answer, only silence awaited her. No one could see her, "_invenio phasma phasmatis_" she muttered so quietly.

There was that chuckle again and then a pause. Cautiously, she turned in a circle, alert, ready to attack, "You cannot find me with that spell," the deep voice taunted.

There was a whoosh of air and she felt it behind from behind. She heard the steady beat of a heart and gasped-this could not be possible. She felt cold metal at her throat. Defeated in a heartbeat, she dropped her hands to the side and stood still, "What is it you want? Why is it you can see me?"

"Now, now, let's not get hasty; it is I who has you in my command is it not? I shall do the asking," she stiffened when she felt the metal press against her skin. Annoyance flared through her body at his impertinence, but the weapon pressing against her stopped her from back lashing.

He allowed slight pressure into her back, "Come," he steered her in the direction of the forest. Blackness consumed her. She felt the glimmer of light inside of her fade.

Step after step, she took, not knowing how long it was they walked, only that, time had not passed since the very beginning of the meeting. She felt no change in time. The obvious tick and tock of the land's time was not heard. The quiet was unbearable.

"Where is the soul? I have come to retrieve it," her voice rang out, shaken. He was too close, much closer than any member of the opposite sex has stood. His chest pushed against her back with every inhalation and the warm air hitting her hair sent shivers up her back.

"It is beyond saving, you will be of no use." His voice was pleasant as he spoke those awful words. She felt her throat tighten as her heart dropped with impending fear.

"What is it you mean?" she questioned.

"Exactly what I said." His amusement did not entertain her at all and she fell quiet.

Her foot stepped on a branch, and her eyes watched in slow motion as her foot pressed against the wood, making it snap.

She kept her eyes alert, looking for signs of recognition, she met none.

"Where are you taking me?" She felt him shrug.

"I have no idea, I do not know where we are," the twinkle of enjoyment did not fascinate her at all. She thought quick. Whirling on him, she grabbed the hand resting on the katana and forced the hand holding the hilt of the katana at his neck. The weight of her body pressed into his as she pushed him against the tree. The back of her concience took notice of how perfectly her body fit into his. Her free hand splayed against his chest, pushing him back into the wood.

"Do not test me, I am in no mood to play your games, now answer me, where are we?" He was the target of her anger and she faltered when she did not see the fear in his eyes.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" His voice was kept emotionless and she saw truth written all over his eyes. She glared at him pressing the katana closer to his neck.

"I. do. not. know." What? His voice came from behind. She looked over her shoulders and saw him standing there with a kunai pointed at the small of her back. She looked back and saw that the katana held in her hand was still pinning the body. Confusion was written all over her body.

Which one was real? How could she have been caught in an illusion? She sliced the kunai across his neck. It had to be the real one; she could see a flicker of an emotion.

Poof!

No… it was not. She felt herself forced against the tree. She turned her face to the side and her mind wandered to the contours of the body that was pressing hers inch for inch. "What are you doing?" she whimpered. His mouth skimmed the shoulder where her strap had fallen.

"You tell me," his mouth moved towards her neck and she let out a noise of pleasure. How could she feel this way when the man had just tried to kill her.

"S-Stop!" She tried to control her sanity, tried to control her feelings, tried to remember who she was and what she stood for. She was pure; had to stay pure!

"Hm?" He wasn't doing anything now, but his hands ran up and down hers. She shivered delightfully, her body betraying her actions. Never had any male up there made her feel this way. It was delightful in a sinful way knowing that a stranger was making her react.

She had dreamt about this and finally she found it happening for real. Her heart was in bliss but her mind was in turmoil.

He rotated her body so she stood in front of him. Her face was one of purity and goodness, but her eyes had darkened to a deadly sin.

Lust.

How could she resist him when he stood there, cocky and arrogant? Handsome and beautiful? Dangerous?

His lips met hers, demanding and forceful. She let her own passion spill out. Her hands grabbed the back of his neck, fisting against his hair. She felt his teeth pull at her lower lip and she opened her mouth for him.

What was she doing?

She had lost all sense of her being and she couldn't find the remote feeling in her to stop. She had the chance to stop, but she didn't. What was this feeling? It was the promise of danger.

Her white robe came off, revealing the untouched skin. She lay on her back, against the grass panting, watching as his shirt was lifted revealing the pale toned chest. She leaned up against one elbow and with the other, ran her hand down his chest.

His eyes watched her every move. They roamed her body slowly. She felt a blush stain her cheeks as his hand touched her breasts. She turned her head, not wanting to see the dark abyss. With his forefingers he turned her head back and found her lips. She moaned lightly as his cold hands brushed against her sensitive chest. Her nipples puckered and she chuckled lightly in embarrassment.

His mouth formed a small smirk and he lowered his head from her mouth to latch onto one breast. He placed a soft kiss against it and laughed quietly when she let out a half hearted, pathetic excuse of a protest when his hand lowered to circle her belly. She knew what was next and raised her hips lightly to meet his touch. She sighed and grasped his shoulders.

There was a pause and she heard the soft rustling of the rest of the clothes being shed. She blushed again at the sight of him-all naked. She was taught to be ashamed of seeing the nakedness of a man, but when he pressed against her center, she found herself to care less about what she was taught.

He pushed and with a sharp cry Sakura clamped her lips against his, holding him tight, eyes squeezed in concentration.

He remained still, stroking her hair. Time stood still, nothing moved as she unified herself with a complete stranger, the very same one who stole her soul.

Yuki...she had forgotten about him.

He moved gradually and she gasped at the size of him. He was well endowed-even with her little knowledge of the male anatomy she could tell.

The stakes rose higher and she felt heat build up in her belly.

Her hands gripped his back; her nails creating small crescents. She opened her eyes to see his eyes closed in concentration, his expression almost calm. He felt her eyes on his and his too opened. He was dangerous, she saw, but something deep inside his look, she saw something much stronger than what he was outside. She lost trail of her thought.

The pleasure was too much and she felt the muscles inside her tighten. Her legs pulled him closer to her. His stroke was deeper and faster.

She moaned, arching her back, pressing her chest impossibly close to his. The fire burst and she released his hold on him, falling back to the grass with a soft thud. Her inner muscles were relentless and with a last cry, he came, he spilled inside of her.

He kept his body above hers with what little strength he had before rolling of and laying next to her.

She turned her head and watched the profile of him as he watched the stars frozen in place.

"Who are you?"

He looked at her with a small smirk, "Uchiha Sasuke."

**Anybody want to look over this one for me??**

**Did you like it? Shall I continue?**

**Rev  
**

**Sasusaku779**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long overdue, I know. and I apologize  
Disclaimer: DNON**

Sakura had never felt this way before.

The feeling was amazing, soft, an oh such wonderful feeling and knowing she had done something forbidden only served to the purpose in exciting her further.

She pushed herself on onto one elbow and gazed at his face. His arms were behind his head and his eyes turned to watch her. She leaned over him and let herself look at him for the first time.

His features were perfect. She smiled softly in the glow of the aftermath and idly let her hand push back his bangs with affectionate eyes.

She could care less that she had slept with someone she had met only thrice. Only care was apparent in her gesture. She pushed herself fully on top of him, letting her hands wander at his sides.

Her eyes caught sight of something

Something that made her heart stop beating.

Something that made her pull her hand back sharply.

Three black tomoes on his shoulders.

He bore the markings of the cursed seal.

She knew everything about that. Those unfortunate humans had been turned to something so monstrous. And humans who had once felt feelings of love and compassion turned to the feeling of nothingness. Her instructor had warned her of these. They were demons.

Uncaring, stoic, beautiful, and dangerous demons who could no longer feel.

He watched the shock pass across her face. Her eyes had widened and her mouth formed a small o. He searched her face slowly as if analyzing her next movement.

"Y-You are a demon, are you not?" Her voice was frail and thin as it escaped her lips. She drew back and stood. He stood as well sighing wearily, not answering.

She took a small step back and another and another. Her naked back hit a tree. She opened her mouth to speak a spell to save her from demonic destruction, but he cut her off by disappearing. In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared.

She felt her heart beat fast and fear grew in her as she remembered her instructor's words. "Demon's have the ability to seduce…they move in the blink of an eye…dangerously beautiful creatures…no longer have the ability to feel…do not give into one for they show no mercy."

She had to disappear fast, grabbing her robe, she tied it around her body, "Pe-" She felt him behind her and she froze.

"Leaving so soon?" he mocked. He knew the consequences of an angel sleeping with one from the underworld, "I can't imagine your Council members proud of your actions."

Her anger flared as she hardened her eyes, "I have no reason to stay." He knew who she was and yet he took something so innocent and pure from her.

"Ouch," she heard the scorn in his voice and she closed her eyes. Her mind thought of everything: the consequences of interacting with a demon-no only did she talk with him, she was involved in sexual intimacy. "Three times we have met and you don't see a reason to stay?'

His mocking tone shamed her. She had fallen for a trap so obvious. Her eyes steeled and she turned around to face him, bearing no arms, completely vulnerable. "Please do not consider yourself a friend to me," she scoffed, "you are no friend; you have no desire to be a friend."

"You cat like you know everything," he said lazily running his finger down his arm. She slapped his hand away.

"I do not know what you have done to make me sleep with you, but do not think I had done so willingly." It just had to be the truth; she would never have done something so irrational.

He chuckled, "I had done nothing to you," he shrugged, "it was of your own choice you decided to reveal yourself to me. Your friends up there," he nodded up towards the skies, "think you are capable of it too, they have placed a tracer on you."

She narrowed her eyes, reaching up to slap him "Why, you-"

He grabbed a hold of her arms and held them besides her head in a tight grip, "Surprised? You call yourself an angel and yet you lie to yourself. Do not think I didn't see the way your eyes lusted for me. I saw the dark in your eyes; you too know it exists in you."

She was speechless and could do nothing but keep her eyes narrowed in anger. She spoke quietly, "You talk as if you know me, but you do not. I am an Angel. I come from purity and truth. My only journey is of that. You were a mistake. They," she jerked her head up, "trust me."

He laughed, "You have caught yourself in a mistake that you cannot erase."

She stopped short and looked him in the eyes, "Watch me."

**~~~~~  
S-S  
~~~~~**

The council was angry.

Haruno Sakura stood before them defeated and disheveled. She had failed to retrieve the soul-she had lost it. The elders rubbed their eyes tiredly and looked at her stubborn eyes, different to the defeated posture. "Sakura," the eldest lady spoke, "you have failed, you know this," she stated, as her eyes pierced into the emerald eyes.

Sakura nodded, "I apologize, but I have tried my hardest, in vain, to find the soul, I fear it has been lost for good." She stood with her arms crossed behind her back. The sleeves of her robe slipped, revealing creamy shoulders. The elders took notice of this.

"Ahem." The male, cleared his throat in discomfort. Sakura followed the eyes of the elder and yanked the robe into place.

"What shall we do with you?" muttered the lady, "what shall we…" Her voice quieted and turned towards the door Sakura had entered time ago. Sakura hesitated turning, feeling the murderous aura of an angered man.

The door slammed open, the mahogany doors decorated with intricate natural designs banged against the wall.

With anger worthy of murder, eyes full of distaste, mouth twisted in a frown, fists balled, eyebrows furrowed, Hyuga Neji stormed in. "Out," he barked through gritted teeth to the council members. They dared not disobey and scrambled out one by one, muttering to this unusual behavior.

The door shut behind the Council softly and Sakura bowed her head in respect murmuring, "Neji-sama." She straightened her back, the gown on her body rustling at her movement. Neji looked her in the eyes for a moment.

She cowered on the inside. He had never looked at her this way; there was much hate and spite in his white eyes. His eyes searched hers for an answer and she found that she could not provide the wanted; she began again, "Ne-"

SLAP!

The sound of a slap echoed through the empty hall.

Her head turned at the force; her mind blanked at the impact; her cheeks held the red mark of his hand print; her eyes were wide; her mouth was parted. She turned her head back slowly with hesitation and confusion, "Nej-"

"Do not utter your confusion! Do not act as if you have no idea of your wrongdoing!" he thundered. The words bounced off the walls, echoing. Sakura cringed and hung her head in shame.

"I know whose company it was that kept you late! I can smell the scent of a man all over you. I knew I was right to keep a tracker on you!"

So it was true. What the bastard had said was true. Her anger flared, "With all due respect, you had no right to do so!"

"I had every right to do so! I am your captain and it is my duty to make sure my subordinates stay in line!" He moved closer to her and gripped the back of her head in a bruising grip. His hands tightened around her hair and she winced as tears lined her eyes frp, the pain, "You broke the code, Haruno, do not let me catch you doing that again." He tore his hands away. He turned his back on her and strode off angrily.

Sakura blinked back the tears and held her head high as the Council members came back in with a stern visage. There was no way they had not heard the conversation with Neji.

They frowned at her and she felt an extreme rush of guilt. Her heart clenched. She felt inferior and her face hung down now. She could not look them in the eye. The rebellious feeling she had held before was now diminished. Neji was right. She was a disappointment.

"Sakura…" it was Tsunade who spoke this time and Sakura bit the inside of her lip as she looked up at her former master. There was so much disappointment in those wizened eyes, "I am ashamed to have been your teacher."

Sakura's eyes widened as she crumpled to the ground on her knees. Never had she been told this. It hurt. A part of her heart had torn into pieces. The woman who had brought her up, taught her to live, was disappointed in her. She had been the perfect student-she was the favorite, the one the others had envied because of her close relations with the Lady. She had made no mistakes and now it all came crashing down.

**~~~~  
S-S  
~~~~**

From the looks she received, she knew word had spread. They all knew what she had done. Akito, the one who had fancied her once before, the one whose cheeks had born a flushed red at her arrival, scoffed at her, turning away muttering, "Whore."

The lights of the buildings shimmered and she heard the whispers talking about her. They made way for her, scared to touch her in fear of a disease passing on. She would have laughed at this once upon a time, but now that the damage was done, shame was all she felt.

The tears lining her eyes did not go away. She trudged through the alley avoiding the people, stepping over the fallen trees. Her eyes didn't look up from the ground as the elderly lady spit at her feet when she opened the gates to her housing.

The ANBU Angels sneered at her, the males asking if she would open her legs for them. A tear fell from her eye. She looked up too late and couldn't stop from running into Neji. She fell to the ground, landing on her butt. She looked up in anticipation, hoping for some acknowledgement. She had disappointed him so badly. "Ne-" He stepped past her, ignoring the laughs from the rookie ANBU members.

She pulled herself up and glared at the ANBU who said, "Neji-san, do not waste your time on her!" The ANBU, she had been on good terms with, looked at her with upraised, amused eyes, "Oh? Do you have something to say?"

She continued to glare at the man, unable to say anything in response. "What's this? Cat got your tongue? Or is it cock?" A few of the ANBU laughed while some looked at him as if he had gone too far. He didn't stop there. Laughing mockingly he drawled, "What's this? Not enough cock for you? Shall I offer you mine?"

She couldn't help it. She raised her hand to slap him.

"Haruno," a hand grabbing hers restrained it. She turned to yell at the one holding her back. It was Neji. The yell died in her throat as she opened her mouth, "Did you not hear what he said?" she uttered pathetically.

Neji looked at her with cold eyes, "I did and you deserved every bit of it." He let go of her hands and left saying, "Haruno, you have been stripped of your ANBU status, do not come to my meetings until you have attained the honor to come back."

She gasped and even the room went in shock. To be stripped of your status was the most possible way to degrade an Angel.

**~~~~  
S-S  
~~~~**

She reached her room and cried, bawled, sobbed into her pillow. It would do no good, letting the others know how much pain this caused her. Her door opened and she didn't bother to look up.

"Sakura-san?" It was Hinata's quiet voice.

"Please do not use that honorific with me. I do not deserve it," she mumbled into her pillow.

There was a pause and Sakura could hear the hesitancy in Hinata's voice, "A-Are you okay?"

She could have laughed. Did her sullen voice not state clearly, "I am not okay?"

Due to respect for Hyuga heiress, she whispered quietly, "No, I am not okay…I have to undo my mistake."

**Short? Kinda.  
Did you like it?  
I'm so mean to Sakura...  
Please be patient with the mistakes-my BETA is backed up  
Review?  
Sasusaku779**

**Thank YOu:  
MyUsedRomance, goddess-training, xteenuh102593, SquearDuhLove, Ryn729, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, Nameless Blossom, Christina, zeroandsix, Itoe-chan, haliz, Astrocam, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, inu-babygirl, Katani Uchiha, ribbons-paws, Chantrea Moonbeam, .abstract, icinnamonx3, azianlovable, sonia, keiko-uchiha, Girlalicious, Emma0707, AnimorphinX99, AerynFlame, DreamDevourer, Cherry-Blossems, erms, jann-chan, tiktakz, Diana, Natalie**


End file.
